This study is looking at the cat antigen, Feld I, to determine concentration and fluctuations in home environments, Feld I particle size and the variables affecting airborne levels. Also, the concentration of this airborne allergen capable inducing immediate and late asthmatic responses in cat-sensitive patients is being evaluated.